missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Mission: Impossible (1996)
|distributor = Paramount Pictures |country = United States |language = English |studio = Cruise/Wagner Productions }} 'Mission: Impossible' (also known in the Blu-ray release as 'M:I') is a 1996 American action spy film directed by Brian De Palma and starring Tom Cruise. Following on from the television series of the same name, the plot follows a new agent, Ethan Hunt and his mission to uncover the mole who has framed him for the murders of his entire IMF team. Work on the script had begun early with filmmaker Sydney Pollack on board, before De Palma, Steven Zaillian, David Koepp and Robert Towne were brought in. ''Mission: Impossible went into pre-production without a shooting script. De Palma came up with some action sequences, but Koepp and Towne was dissatisfied with the story that leads up to these events. U2 band members Larry Mullen Jr. and Adam Clayton produced their own version of the original theme song. The song went into top ten charts around the world and was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Pop Instrumental Performance. The film was the third highest grossing of the year and received positive reviews from film critics. The film marked the beginning of a film series, with sequels Mission: Impossible II, Mission: Impossible III, Ghost Protocol, Rogue Nation and Fallout released in 2000, 2006, 2011, 2015 and 2018. Plot Ethan Hunt is an agent working for the Impossible Mission Force. He, Jim Phelps, Claire Phelps, Hannah Williams, Sarah Davies and Jack Harmon are tasked with getting the NOC list from a party in the Czech Republic. However, the mission goes awry and everyone except Hunt is killed. Eugene Kittridge, who reveals that he is in Prague, meets with Hunt in a bar and suspects he is a mole that caused the deaths of his team. Hunt blows up the bar's fish tank and escapes back to the IMF safe house. As he investigates, he realizes that there is a person called Job and the NOC list was supposed to be delivered to this person. Claire shows up, and the two begin to continue investigating. Hunt meets with Max and tells her the job is compromised. The next day, Hunt and Phelps meet Luther Stickell, whose only request is to keep the equipment when they're done, and Franz Krieger, a skilled knives man. They infiltrate the Langley Headquarters of the CIA to get the real NOC list. The NOC list is with William Donloe, a CIA agent. After a tense sequence in which Hunt gets the NOC list without touching the floor, Krieger drops a knife onto the table. Heading back to base, Hunt figures out that Krieger was part of the sabotage plot, since the knife that was found on the body of Davies was similar to the one Krieger dropped in Langley. Hunt bluffs Krieger, gets the real NOC list, and arranges for Job to meet him on a TGV train the next day. Hunt tells Kittridge the plan, then finds Jim. Hunt also tells Jim. On the TGV train, Jim is revealed to be the bad guy, with Claire as his assistant. Hunt confronts Jim, and Jim attempts to escape, shooting his own wife. On the roof of the train, Hunt battles Jim as they head into a tunnel. Hunt kills both Jim and Krieger with a bubblegum bomb, and Max is presumed arrested. Cast * Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt * Ving Rhames as Luther Stickell * Jon Voight as Jim Phelps * Vanessa Redgrave as Max * Emmanuelle Béart as Claire Phelps * Jean Reno as Franz Krieger * Henry Czerny as Eugene Kittridge * Emilio Estevez as Jack Harmon (uncredited) * Kristin Scott Thomas as Sarah Davies * Marcel Iures as Alexander Golitsyn * Ingeborga Dapkunaite as Hannah Williams * Karel Dobry as Matthias * Ion Caramitru as Zozimov * Rolf Saxon as William Donloe * Dale Dye as Frank Barnes * Andreas Wisniewski as Max's Companion Category:Films